


Alcoholove

by ZiYi2001



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: 裴俊植*李相赫0518/0507生贺恰肉恰肉！





	Alcoholove

**Author's Note:**

> 18年的故事  
> ABO背景  
> 已公开情人

“相赫。”

裴俊植小心翼翼地把怀抱中大汗淋漓的迷糊的小朋友安置在床头，轻巧地褪去他的衣裤，抓起被子包裹起来。

“Emmm……”

“相赫，乖，安静。我去放热水。”

注满酒精分子的神经末梢感应到了热源的消失，于是大脑毫无缘由地拉响警报——李相赫不安分地扭动几下，手掌胡乱在空气中挥动而后攥紧一旁裴俊植的左手。裴俊植俯下身，贴着李相赫的耳廓轻声安抚，托着他瘦削的腰身缓缓地平置在床上，而另一只手掌贴附在他的腺体之上，轻轻地抚摸着，抽离之际捏了一下他尚且留存些肉的脸颊。中单喵感触到了温柔的慰籍，如他预想的那样应声撒手，拽起被子的一角后便是钻了进去，把自己裹成一团球缩在床的一侧。见他似是安顿下来，裴俊植拔腿就跑。关闭卫生间的大门时没留意力度，门框重重地敲击了一下墙面，发出“嘭嗒”的一大声。

“呼……”

裴俊植明白，裴俊植什么都明白。他双手撑在镜子面前喘气，镜子如实地反应他潮红的脸颊——还有下半身早已诚实地抬头的欲望。他拧开面前的水龙头，拧到最大，捧起一滩冷水从头顶泼下来。深吸一口气，扭头甩动自己湿漉的头发。

再次打开门。

“相赫啊。”

 

休假前的韩牛店之旅，以无言，沉默与酒精刻下了结局——就像他们S8赛季所历经的死寂与彷徨，最终不过是化为镜头前叹息一响，举杯小酒一撞。饭局开始之际裴俊植还想像先前那样准备为身旁的相赫盛上米酒。而他拒绝了，自己捧起一壶四十多度的清酒，为他两都满上一杯。李相赫从来是克制的，虽然裴俊植曾经见证过几个人轮番灌酒而后统统被李相赫反杀的情景——当然不包含韩王浩一类的一杯醉“奇人”——他仍旧对此稍微有些意外。

“……相赫？”

李相赫没搭理他。他和裴俊植碰杯，和所有人碰杯，随后一饮而尽。也不知喝了多久，他终于收手，脸颊鲜红，拉近身旁的情人依偎着打个酒嗝。

“你喝的太急，相赫。”

裴俊植将他拥进怀里，毫不避讳地亲昵地为他顺气。他也喝了挺多，嘴里喷出的酒气尽数撒在李相赫汗涔涔的锅盖头顶。醉酒的李相赫一改往日傲娇调皮的模样，温柔地，安逸地沉溺在他怀中取暖。似乎这一幕着实有些辣眼睛，对于那些还没找到亲爱的Omega的小辈们更是如此，而酒精一直是开启“直言不讳”模式的顶有效开关——猜拳失败的那小子在酒精和其他人的怂恿之下勇敢地找上监督“说笑”，金正均也清楚的很，找了个借口顺势就把他俩轰走。

“呀，监督好像把我们‘轰’走了欸。监督找不到女朋友！”

“监督没有女朋友~哦监督没有女朋友~”

搀扶着迷糊的开始唱山歌的相赫走了一小段路，还（大声）念叨着金正均“嫉妒”自己的恶劣行为的裴俊植突然冒出想背着他的中单走完这一程的冲动，事实上他这么做了。而他的中单也过分乖巧地倚靠在他的后背之上，没有出现什么的“踢打嘲骂”的画面，很乖顺地缠住他的脖颈和腰身，慢吞吞地呢喃些许“关怀”人的话。

“俊植要累死啦。”

“怎么可能。相赫很轻的。”裴俊植抬头盯着正前方的红灯，“快到了。”

“俊植要累死了，俊植累死了我就回不去啦。”两只手胡乱地在他的胸前抓挠了几下，“怎么办呀俊植！”

“那你养我咯。”

裴俊植嘴上挂着无厘头的玩笑话，步伐却渐渐加快。他闻到了他的背后、他的爱人信息素的味道，熟悉而甜腻的牛奶红茶的味道，轻轻浅浅地缠绕在他的身边。裴俊植条件反射般地释放自己的信息素来覆盖这层甜味。

是发情期来了么。

这么思索着裴俊植陡然发觉上个月自己对李相赫的关注度似是完全跌入谷底，即使他一直坐在他身边没离开过，他还是忘记了李相赫延期半个月（本该在八月底）来临的发情期。着实有些不科学，关于他的琐碎他一向记得很牢，这段时间却莫名其妙地忘却了……虽然李相赫自己也忘的差不多，这小朋友从不好好照顾自己，那段日子也的确忙……是自己的失职。

裴俊植心里默默地责备自己。

 

“俊植。俊植。俊植……？”

他似乎站在床头好一段时间了。耳旁突然弥漫着李相赫稍显嘶哑的少年音。他的信息素在不经意间填充这房间，把他的爱人细细密密地圈起来，这次晚点的“爱潮”也似乎褪去了平常的汹涌澎湃。李相赫早就从床上爬起，从被窝中探出纤细的手抓起他的手臂，试探性地摇晃几下，歪着头望向他。他的眼底织出了雾纱，朦朦胧胧地，湿漉漉地盯着他，猫唇微微撅起，带着温柔的微笑。

“水要溢出来了，笨蛋。”

李相赫整个身躯从堆叠成山丘的被窝里窜出来，露出白皙，瘦削，曲线美好的后背，稍稍隆起的肩胛骨勾勒出神的翅膀。他捧起裴俊植的脸颊，拉近，献上一个浅尝辄止的吻。裴俊植顺势抱紧他加深这个吻。这时的李相赫早就身子骨软了一片，顺遂着裴俊植的意愿，横躺在床上，感触唇齿间激烈的摩擦，被动地顺气换气，脸上渐次染上红霞。实在缓不过气来时他软绵绵地捏了几下他的肩，枕边人闻讯一路向下，在脖颈处逗留片刻，储存下爱情的印记。

这是他的中单自己让出了“法拉利”给他“发育”，裴俊植满足地想着，舌尖顺着腰线继续向下游走，而右手娴熟地开始撸动身下人的阴茎，服务周到而得体。很快李相赫的冷白皮不争气地各处透着粉，整个人都酥掉了，眉眼低垂，猫唇轻轻地发出满意的细碎的呻吟，两手虚挂在裴俊植脖颈两侧，一副任君宰割的模样。

空气中牛奶红茶的甜腻的香味与似是寡淡而无味的洋桔梗的香气混合在一起，整个房间登时泛滥浓郁的香气——

召唤师峡谷的河道什么时候能看见大片大片娇艳的洋桔梗花，裴俊植心想着，快乐地恰着上半区的“野怪”。他这边还专心致志地亲吻，李相赫忍不住了，稍稍抬起腰身，扭动几下缓解自己下部的搔痒。而裴俊植也瞬间判断出局势的走向——自己的家伙早就精神地挺立了一段时间——开始向下半野区游走，虽然他在比赛里大多都不能享受这优渥的待遇。裴俊植随心所欲地在李相赫的身体上开疆拓土，肆意流连。他凑到他的大腿根部吸吮光滑的软肉，留下一个个草莓的印记，嘴唇离去时发出“呲”的声音。

吃尽四路线的滋味真棒。

“俊植……能不能…..能不能……”

李相赫嘟囔了几句，抬头张望，眼神中是无言的催促。

“相赫啊。”

裴俊植恶作剧似地突然停止了所有的动作，直起身，跪坐在一旁，从床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑剂。他见着李相赫抬头和他对视，轻轻“嗤”了一声，再次扑上去，揽在怀中，前额相抵。

“我可以进来么？”

“……”

 

“果然是大师走位。”

 

裴俊植扶着自己的性器进去时两人都发出了一声满足的轻叹。李相赫稍稍等待了一会儿，却是发现裴俊植没了动静。Omega的后穴渐次贴紧肿胀的阴茎，涨出来的水和先前涂抹好的润滑剂将他俩细细密密地连结在一起。

“俊植？”

“嘘……”

也不知道裴俊植哪里脑筋搭错了，毕竟在做爱时候的不作为就像游戏里吃了红蓝buff却泉水挂机的“troll”一样。李相赫不知道有什么理由，他没有提起，也懒得问，反正他就是错的。

李相赫突然有些愤怒。

裴俊植果然是个大混蛋。

于是他泄愤地咬住裴俊植的肩膀，牙床擦过骨骼时还是听见了某人很不争气地尖叫了一声，身下的动作继续停滞了好几秒。似乎像是对这一行为的反击——裴俊植从身下的温柔乡里抽出，而后硬狠狠地顶进去。

“啊！俊……俊植……俊植……”

李相赫倒吸了一口闷气，没忍住尖叫一声。可之后的一波又一波的攻势，又回到了他们交往一段时间后约定下的模式——裴俊植总是轻柔地，安稳地，将他的中单完完全全地，稳稳当当地吃下去，和他打AD的样子一模一样，刻板却稳定。

裴俊植做的很耐心，他乐意看见心上人脸颊潮红，一身冷白皮软趴趴地卧在床上却努力去挂住他的腰身，经不住顶撞连连呻吟的模样。

“真是的，我们赫好‘骚’。完全忍不住——算啦，还是快快满足我们赫……”

“闭嘴！”

在某些做爱时刻李相赫会突然厌倦这种按部就班的模式——就比如现在。虽然严格意义上来说，“厌倦”并非由“愤怒”产生，但李相赫愿意把它归结为“厌倦”——他积蓄了一股劲，把面前的男人“扔”在一旁，而后自己趴在上面。

“老年人手速的赫……？”裴俊植轻笑，仰起脖颈亲吻李相赫的下颚。“我的刺客之王，是想要操作些什么？”

“大师可没有资格说我哦！”

 

李相赫神秘而放荡地笑了。他直起身换了个姿势——跨坐在裴俊植腿上，盯着裴俊植的那一处出神。是亚洲人标准的size，略微大了一些，是李相赫喜欢的，习惯的size。他的双手抚摸着那物什，感受表面的沟壑与撑起的青筋，而后慢慢地，精准地坐下去，自己律动起来。

“相赫啊。”裴俊植稍稍惊讶了一下，伸出手抚过李相赫微胖的脸颊，他的小猫唇。李相赫突然笑了，他笑的时候嘴角上扬，像猫咪得到满足后蹲坐着摇晃自己的尾巴。他的中单有个癖好，他不太喜欢在做爱时被剥夺所有的主动权，就像他在比赛中的样子，那只属于世最中的高傲。

这是裴俊植独一无二的恋人。

骑乘的姿势使得后穴被更加饱满地填充，裴俊植感觉自己好像触到了内壁的生殖口。小小的张开的小口，是发情期的Omega渴求繁衍的标志。

可他还不想这样。

“相赫我可以进去么？”他的手在李相赫的嘴唇上点了一下。他也知道李相赫必定会拒绝他——

相赫从来是谨慎的，对待游戏是这样，对待比赛也是这样，对待爱情更是这样。他接受他的告白后两天，就委婉地向他提出了自己的想法，后来成了他与他选择共处后约定下的妥协——过了那段爱幻想的岁月，经历了这段事业低谷与巅峰，饱尝欢呼，谩骂，酸涩，狂喜，正是尝尽人生百态，才会无端地对自己的未来而迷茫。什么时候退役？退役后去干什么？什么时候去服兵役？还是先去当个教练？解说？或去读书？去哪里？

纷乱繁杂的声音必将与他们的下辈子交织在一起。他拖住李相赫瘦削的身躯，薄薄的肩胛骨勾勒出他高傲的翅膀——

但如果有他在，至少我们能砥砺前行。

“相赫你到底有没有醉呢？”他笑着向他面前的那个男人开玩笑，“相赫如果醉了我肯定偷偷的干些不好的事情；相赫没醉就说不准啦……”

“不行哦。”

“果然是相赫呢。”

裴俊植恶作剧似地擦过他的敏感点，静静地等待着心上人浅浅的呻吟，而后突然拔出，在大腿内侧摩擦了几下，尽数射在了外头。

 

“相赫，我能告诉你一件事情么。”

“别说，不要说好么，俊植。”

“嗯……好。”

 

李相赫在他面前安稳地睡下时裴俊植陡然产生了一种不安，彷徨的焦虑感。他紧紧地把李相赫抱住，圈在自己怀里，而后仰头，望着黑漆漆的天花板发呆。

他是怎么知道的？

 

END


End file.
